zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Fuzors Episode 1
'Knockover on Planet Zi' Knockover on Planet Zi is the first episode from the anime series Zoids: Fuzors based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The episode begins with RD, the main character of Zoids: Fuzors, running (illegally) through the streets of Blue City in his Liger Zero. The Peace Keeping Bureau's (PKB's) chief, Gummie, attempts to apprehend him by blocking off a tunnel with his Gojulas Giga, however, this fails to stop RD, who weaves past him and escapes. With that Gummie gives up and decides not to give chase. RD returns to his team's headquarters, hoping to get a job. Although he isn't given the role he wanted (rounding up wild Zoids), he is given a courier job instead, with Helmut and Sigma taking the former role. After some moping, eventually RD arrives at a shady factory, who give him the role of delivering some "high-tech components" to Easytown. Soon, he calls his Liger and heads off. In the meantime Sigma and Helmut complete their job, while Hop and Sweet watch a Zoid battle on TV. The duel is between Rastani's Black Impact Team, comprising of three Blade Ligers, versus the Renegade Force, a team consisting of three unmodified Godos, which, unsurprisingly, are quickly defeated. It is also revealed that RD's package is actually a cargo of illegal jewels, something which the Savage Hammer Team learned by bugging the crimelord's desk. They assign Blake to track down RD and steal his cargo. Despite RD having set out long before Blake, Blake catches up to him in no time and manages to attack RD, knocking him over before he has a chance to react. After a quick introduction, Blake charges RD with his Berserk Fury, although RD easily evades it this time. RD turns and runs as Blake gives chase, blasting RD from behind with his Fury's lasers missing with every shot. RD heads for a section of rocky terrain, running to the the right of the obstacles while Blake takes the left, allowing RD to leap over the rocks and attack Blake from above, knocking down the Fury, which quickly gets up and again starts shooting at RD, again missing with every shot. Eventually Burton arrives in his Lord Gale and shoots RD from above. He begins bickering with Blake, but nonetheless the two attack RD. Although they manage to hit RD once more, it is RD who get the first real blow, slicing the Lord Gale's spear clean off. In the heat of the exchange, RD's package falls off his Liger and opens, whereupon RD notices the true contents of the package. Only with the arrival of the PKB does the battle end, as Blake and Burton retreat. It turns out that Amy, a member of Mach Storm, tipped off the PKB in exchange for some of the jewels as a reward. The episode ends with a crowd watching as Rastani's entire team is quickly totalled (off screen) by the Dark Assassin's Killer Spiner fuzor. =Characters= *Introduced character(s): Mach Storm team, Black Impact Team, Savage Hammer Team, Renegade Force Team, PKB *Featured characters: RD, Blake, Burton, Sandra =Zoids= *Liger Zero *Gojulas Giga *Gorhecks *Arosaurer *Blade Liger *Godos *Berserk Fury *Lord Gale *Killer Dome *Dark Spiner Trivia *It is somewhat ironic that as the series progresses, the incredibly lopsided battle pitting three Blade Ligers against three Godos is the only battle Rastani ever wins throughout the entire series, despite him being one of the series' top Zi fighters. See also:Zoids: Fuzors Category:Fuzors Episode Category:Zoids Anime